Framboise au Nutella
by Arashi no Tsuki
Summary: OS Quand une Framboise discute avec sa Nutella... Ca peut donner ça...


Titre : Framboise au Nutella Titre : Framboise au Nutella

_**Auteur : **__Arashi no Tsuki_

_**Base :**__ Une amitié aussi délirante que forte._

_**Genre :**__ Euuuh. Comique ? On essaie xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__Il n'y a que ma Nutella qui s'appartient à elle-même et moi qui m'appartient à part ça… xD_

_**Note : **__Quand une Arashi fatiguée et en pleine crise de délire décide de faire un OS en hommage à sa Nutella d'amour, ça donne ça… Accrochez-vous !_

**0oOo0**

Une adolescente brune s'ennuie ferme derrière son p'tit PC gris, à ingurgiter du Coca à grandes gorgées tandis que ses chansons de Visual Kei tournent en boucle sur son iPod nano vert pomme. Elle balance distraitement la tête de haut en bas au rythme d'une chanson des Gazemens, jusqu'à ce qu'une minifenêtre lui annonce ce qu'elle attend depuis quelques heures déjà.

_Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky vient de se connecter._

« Ma Nutellaaaaaaaaa ! » s'écrie donc la glandeuse sans prendre garde au regard noir que lui balance sa maman adorée avant de se mettre à écrire frénétiquement.

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D**_** dit :**

Ma Nutella d'amouuuuur !

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

Ma framboise chery ! Comment ça va ?

Un sourire étire les lèvres de ladite framboise.

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D**_** dit :**

Comme ça peut aller un mercredi de vacances xD et ti ma n'amour ?

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

Oh bah ça va xD J'ai pas cours de la matinée alors que la classe s'est pris une colle générale (y'a que moi et trois autres qui ont été rescapés xD)

Notre glandeuse éclate de rire et se remet à écrire, appuyant brusquement sur certaines touches pour les décoincer. Qu'est-ce que ce clavier pouvait l'énerver…

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

_**Encore heureux xD Les pauvres de ta classe... V'nir au bahut juste pour une colle… J'les plaint xD**_

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

Z'avaient qu'à pas faire les cons… U.U

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

Pas faux U.U

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles la framboise finit rapidement de siroter son Coca, avant de déclarer ses nouvelles idées perverses à sa Nutella chérie – mais tellement loin, vu qu'elle habite en Martinique – avec un graaaand sourire débile aux lèvres.

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

_**Tu sais pas quoi ? J'ai encore imaginé Reita en train de faire des avances à Uruha au sommet de la tour de Tokyo 8D **__(1)_

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

'Tain t'es vraiment une perverse toi ! xD

Mais perverse un jour…

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

_**Perverse toujours ! Et j'ai bien l'intention d'le mettre sur papier ce truc 8D Promis dès qu'il est fini j'te le poste sur (avec un joli raiting M en plus… Nyé #air faussement angélique#)**_

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

C'est limite si t'as pas l'auréole toi ! Mais bon c'est comme ça que j't'aime xD

Un joli sourire se peint sur les lèvres de notre petite framboise, qui part rapidement jeter sa canette vide avant de reprendre place face à son écran.

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

Sinon… Quoi qu'tu fais ?

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

Euuuh… J'imagine un certain Reita… tout nu ? Avec plein de Nutella partout et un Ruki en train de le nettoyer ? xD

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

_**Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de perverse… C'est à se demander laquelle de nous deux est la pire !**_

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

C'est toi, sans aucun doute !

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

Ah bah merci ça fait plaisir ! xD

Le sourire débile qu'elle arborait quelques minutes plus tôt revint fleurir sur ses lèvres, un soupçon plus pervers peut-être ? Bah, elle sait pas…

Les deux amies continuent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'un appel de la mère de Framby ne fasse soupirer celle-ci.

**Donald Duck no Magical Adventures **_**Wachuwachuwaaaa 8D **_** dit :**

Gomen ma chery mais j'dois y go. A demain, gros kisu x"33

**Krystina x-compromis-th-x.sky dit :**

Oh... A demain alors ma chérie !

Framboise sourit et se déconnecte.

Décidément, elle l'adorait, sa Nutella…

OWARI

_**Un hommage à ma chérie qui me soutient depuis un moment déjà. Je t'aime fort tu sais !**_


End file.
